Casino
by Angelys 00Tsuki no Angel00
Summary: Três jovens saem para a night. MelloxMatt, MelloxNear ou NearxMatt, eu ainda não decidi...
1. Outgoing

**Autora: Eu sugiro que vocês leiam escutando Lady GaGa...**

**Casino**

**Chapter One – Outgoing**

Matt saiu do longo banho para o quarto.

- E aí, já podemos ir? – perguntou Mello.

O loiro estava vestido com algo parecido com uma mistura de colete com corpete azul-escuro, calças de couro preto bem justo e coturnos, além de um boá de plumas brancas.

- Já te disse que você está muito _gay_? Relaxa, deixa eu me vestir que a gente vai...

O ruivo escolheu uma blusa colada no corpo com listras brancas e pretas e uma calça jeans escura. Resolveu usar um colete bege por cima e luvas que cobriam apenas até a metade de seus dedos.

- Então... Tudo pronto?

- Não vai usar o crucifixo?

- Pro lugar onde estamos indo? Eu seria morto por um raio. – riu.

Saíram para os corredores da Wammy's House. Sorrateiramente, desceram as escadas até o primeiro andar. Prestaram bastante atenção se não estavam sendo seguidos. Quando chegaram perto da porta de entrada, Matt puxou um grampo.

Estavam quase abrindo a porta, quando a luz de uma lanterna quase os cegou no ambiente escuro.

- Ih, ferrou...

Olharam em direção à pessoa que os encontrara. Não conseguiram enxergar, pois tinham se desacostumado à iluminação.

- Já passou muito da hora de dormir. O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Ahm... É que...

- Onde estavam indo?

Mello colocou as mãos sobre os olhos, tentando enxergar quem era. Parecia ser baixo demais para um adulto.

- Quem é você? Vai nos denunciar ao Roger?

A lanterna se apagou. Sob a luz da lua que vinha de uma vidraça atrás de si, eles viram Near.

- Não, eu não vou denunciar, mas eu deveria.

- Obrigado, pirralho, agora vaza daqui!!

O pequeno os encarou.

- É melhor tomar cuidado em como fala comigo. Tenho provas suficientes para colocar vocês dois na detenção o resto de suas vidas.

Matt se dirigiu ao mais velho.

- Mello, fica calado. Só temos duas opções: matar o albino ou levar ele com a gente.

- EIN?! Ele não vem!!

O ruivo foi até Near, puxando-o pelo pulso.

- Ele vem, mas não vestido desse jeito. – arrastou-o até seu quarto. Iria encontrar roupas decentes para o mais novo.

**xXx**

Near tinha escolhido uma camisa social(branca), uma calça(branca) e meias(brancas). Para tentar consertar esse desastre, Matt o fez vestir uma regata branca, deixou a camisa social aberta, encontrou no fundo do armário dele uma calça bem mais justa, e emprestou uma bota branca de cano alto. Tentou ainda fazer alguma coisa no cabelo do pequeno, com gel e muita paciência.

_**(N.A.: Aqui eu imaginei o cabelo do Near que nem o do Di, vocal do NX Zero...)**_

Assim, os três saíram dos terrenos da mansão. Andaram pela rua deserta um tempo, até encontrar um ponto de ônibus abandonado.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Esperando a carona, pirralho. Já são quase onze horas, eles devem estar chegando.

Mal terminaram de falar, um conversível parou ali perto. Mello conversou com o motorista, e chamou os outros dois. Entrou na frente, enquanto Matt e Near se sentaram no banco de trás.

O motorista deu a partida, pisando fundo. Pelo visto estavam com pressa.

O albino olhava com curiosidade pelos lugares onde passavam. Não costumava sair da Wammy's. Aliás, já fazia um bom tempo desde que se aproximara da cidade pela última vez.

- Sabe para onde estamos indo, Near? – o ruivo perguntou.

- Não.

- Uhm... Sabe jogar pôquer?

- Sei.

- Então vai se enturmar rapidinho...

**xEndx**

**Autora: Então... Gostaram? Claro, vocês já sabem para onde eles estão indo, né? Tipo... Qual é o título da fic? Pois é... **


	2. Russian Roulette

**Autora: Novamente, eu gostaria de sugerir que vocês leiam ouvindo a minha adorada Lady GaGa... Sabe, ajuda a entender a minha idéia... ;3**

**Casino**

**Chapter Two – Russian Roulette**

Pararam em frente a uma construção com a aparência de abandonada. Near se perguntava o que estariam fazendo ali. Desceram do carro, indo em direção ao que seria a portaria. Apesar do estado deplorável da fachada do prédio, as portas duplas eram novíssimas, de uma madeira resistente.

Mello se adiantou e bateu uma certa seqüência. Quatro batidas curtas, uma longa e mais duas curtas. Ouviu-se um ruído de trancas sendo movidas e a porta se abriu.

Matt observou a expressão de ansiedade no rosto do mais novo. Sentiu algo estranho descendo por sua coluna. Ele estava muito bonito naqueles trajes diferentes. Ainda estava completamente branco, e parecia um anjo.

- Near... Tudo bem?

- Não... Vocês me arrastaram até aqui e eu não estou entendendo nada.

O ruivo sabia o que normalmente acontecia da primeira vez em que uma pessoa entrava em lugar daqueles. Tinha passado por isso. Os novatos eram como carne fresca entre lobos.

Tomou a mão do pequeno e seguiu segurando-a.

- O que... Mas por que...

- Quieto. Não solte a minha mão por nada. Eu te meti aqui, a responsabilidade é minha.

Caminhavam por um corredor. Todas as paredes eram decoradas com silhuetas de mulheres seminuas. Quando chegaram ao final, encontraram mais uma porta, guardada por um homem. Ele pareceu reconhecer Mello, e os deixaram passar.

No momento em que mais esta porta se abriu, um som ensurdecedor invadiu o corredor. Era uma música meio eletrônica, meio pop. Típica de uma danceteria.

Matt puxou o pequeno para dentro e explicou.

- Isso é uma mistura de bar, boate, bordel e cassino. Você aprende a se acostumar.

O estabelecimento se chamava _Sweet A Miracle_. Segundo o ruivo, _A_ significava _Alcoholic_. A decoração interior era bem variada. A área de jogo, conhecida por saloon, era separada da pista de dança por uma porta vaivém, e era em estilo faroeste americano. A pista tinha plataformas que pareciam penduradas no ar, onde strippers dançavam. Ao contrário do saloon, era fracamente iluminada. Em outra área do local, havia um guichê e, logo atrás, algumas portas. Era aonde as pessoas encontravam os quartos. Havia um bar na pista de dança e outro no saloon. As atendentes usavam lingerie e rebolavam para os clientes como verdadeiras...

- Putas. É isso mesmo. É o que elas são. – disse Mello.

**xXx**

Os três foram juntos até a pista de dança.

- E então, o que querem fazer primeiro? – o loiro quis saber – Eu vou dançar...

- Near, e você?

- Vou para qualquer lugar onde eu não tenha que ouvir esse tipo de música. Acho que o saloon é ideal.

- Vou com você. – Matt foi com o pequeno até o salão de jogos.

Mello ficou meio sozinho ali na pista. Estava estranhando o comportamento do amigo. Desde quando o ruivo tinha virado babá de ovelha? Resolveu deixar de se importar e ir dançar de uma vez.

O DJ colocou a música _Jump_ da _Madonna_. "Ei, essa é a minha música!" Foi para o meio da pista, já pegando o ritmo. Tinha uma coreografia especial.

Sorriu. Em poucos minutos atraíra olhares, tanto de homens quanto de mulheres. Tinha consciência de que as chances de ser estuprado ali eram altas, mas não ligava. Um cara em especial chamou sua atenção. Tinha os cabelos escuros e lisos e estava sentado no bar. Devia ser um executivo, pois estava usando terno. Isso era comum nesses lugares. Seus olhos pareciam colados no corpo do loiro.

Mello procurou torturá-lo um pouco, para se divertir. Lambeu o indicador, passando-o pelo corpo, ciente de que o homem o acompanhava com o olhar. Continuou a dançar, cada vez mais solto.

Com o tempo sentiu sede, indo para o bar. O homem de terno não estava lá. Pediu um _Cuba Libre_, só para começar. Tomou o drink devagar, observando a massa de pessoas ao redor. Sem querer, ouviu a conversa de uns jovens ao seu lado.

-... mas é claro que ele não vai fazer isso. Tem que ser muito idiota.

- Ah, cala a porra da boca! É muito foda.

- Roleta-russa é pura adrenalina... Eu desafio qualquer um aqui a tentar... Vai lá, eu pago 200!

- Vai se ferrar, seu animal! Quem vai ser imbecil a ponto de se suicidar por 200 paus?

- Ok. Quinhentos, então. Em dinheiro! Pro primeiro que sobreviver a roleta-russa. Quem vai tentar?

Mello se adiantou, falando diretamente com o cara que estava oferecendo dinheiro.

- Eu. Dê-me uma arma e uma bala e eu farei.

**xXx**

Saiu pela porta dos fundos, acompanhado do grupo. O que parecia ser o chefe colocou uma bala em uma pistola e pediu para um dos homens girar o tambor aleatoriamente.

Mello pegou a arma.

- Quero ver o dinheiro.

O chefe colocou os quinhentos em cima de uma caixa.

- Vai. Se sobreviver isso vai ser tudo seu.

O loiro apontou a arma para a cabeça. Bom, se morresse, não teria que se despedir de ninguém. Se sobrevivesse... Ninguém precisaria saber de onde tinha vindo o dinheiro.

Adrenalina começou a percorrer suas veias, inundando seu corpo.

Suas mãos começaram a tremer. A possibilidade de morrer ali, daquela maneira, tomava conta de seu pensamento. "Idéia idiota." Mas não tinha como fugir. Não queria que pensassem que era covarde.

Apertou o gatilho.

Um arrepio percorreu seus membros. Sobrevivera?

Sim, estava vivo. Olhou para o grupo, teriam que lhe pagar.

- Satisfeitos? – pegou o dinheiro.

- Trapaça, só pode! – o chefe puxou uma pistola do bolso e apontou para o loiro. Seus comparsas fizeram o mesmo.

- Qual é?! A gente combinou, se eu sobrevivesse eu ganhava o dinheiro!

- Rá, e você acreditou? Larga o meu dinheiro e sai daqui...

- Nunca! Eu ganhei de forma justa!

- A vida não é justa... Quer morrer, moleque?

O loiro estava encurralado contra uma parede. Não tinha chances.

Uma voz misteriosa se levantou das profundezas.

- Deixem o garoto em paz.

Um homem, o mesmo que o observava do bar, surgiu.

- Guardem essas armas. É uma ordem.

Todos o obedeceram. Ele devia ser importante.

- Agora podem cair fora daqui seus ratos de esgoto.

O chefe e seus subordinados se mandaram bem rápido.

- Garoto... Qual o seu nome?

- É M...Mello.

O estranho sorriu.

- Muito prazer. Pode me chamar de Will.

**(N.A.:Não, eu não tenho a menor criatividade para criar nomes...)**

**xXx**

- Obrigado por salvar a minha vida.

- De nada. – ele sorriu – Quantos anos você tem, Mello?

- Quinze...

- Uhm? Não é muito novo para estar aqui?

- Talvez... – o loiro estava assustado. Para ter sido obedecido sem resistência, aquele homem devia ser perigoso.

- Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada com você. – ele parecia ter lido sua mente.

- Eu não... Estava só...

- Posso te contar um segredo?

- Pode.

- Então vem comigo para o bar. – passou o braço na cintura do loiro e o puxou para dentro.

Sentaram nos bancos altos. Will pediu saquê. Mello nunca tinha experimentado, então não perdeu a oportunidade. Era bem doce, mas queimou sua garganta. Bebeu outra dose. Logo sentiu uma leve tontura. O homem o chamou para dançar.

Na pista, nunca sentira tanta desenvoltura. Começou a pensar que talvez estivesse ficando bêbado. Alternou idas ao bar com dança. Em uma música lenta, quase não se agüentava em pé. Apoiou-se em Will, que fazia questão de deixá-los bem colados um no outro.

O mais velho encostou a boca na orelha de Mello, sussurrando. Apesar da música alta, o loiro conseguiu ouvir.

- Eu sou chefe da máfia. É por isso que me obedecem. Entendeu? E, se você for bonzinho e não se recusar a fazer nada, eu vou saber te recompensar bem.

- Nhhh... – era incapaz de responder. Simplesmente acompanhou Will ao guichê e pelo corredor até um quarto.

**xEndx**

**Nhaaa... É isso aí, sem lemon!! LOL, Mello dançando Madonna, cara... Oks, até o próximo... **


	3. Poker Face

**Autora:** _Oi genteeeem!!!!! Capítulo de presente pra Raayy, enjoy!_

Flashback do último capítulo:

"_O mais velho encostou a boca na orelha de Mello, sussurrando. Apesar da música alta, o loiro conseguiu ouvir._

_- Eu sou chefe da máfia. É por isso que me obedecem. Entendeu? E, se você for bonzinho e não se recusar a fazer nada, eu vou saber te recompensar bem._

_- Nhhh... – era incapaz de responder. Simplesmente acompanhou Will ao guichê e pelo corredor até um quarto."_

**Poker Face**

Matt acompanhou o pequeno albino até o saloon, instalando-os em uma mesinha mais afastada. Uma garçonete se aproximou, fantasiada de vedete.

- Oi ruivinho. O de sempre?

- Você sabe a resposta.

- E pro seu _amiguinho_? – ela fez questão de dar um tom especial àquela palavra, com uma insinuação.

- Água. – Near respondeu, sem emoção.

- Escuta aqui, vadia, cadê a minha bebida? – um freguês gritou no fundo.

- Já volto, babies.

No momento em que ela os deixou, o ruivo o encarou com incredulidade.

- Água? ÁGUA?? Não se pede ÁGUA em um BAR! Você tem idéia do quanto vão te zoar?

- Somos menores de idade, não podemos beber.

- De que planeta você veio?

- De que interessa? Todos na Wammy's estão na mesma situação.

Matt ficou em silêncio. Nunca pensara nisso. Todas as crianças que chegavam ao orfanato desconheciam seu passado. Não se lembravam dos pais, ou da vida que levavam antes de ir para lá.

- É uma coisa meio depressiva. – não sabia explicar. Ficara triste de repente. Cabisbaixo, pôs-se a arranhar a mesa de madeira com a unha, arrancando pequeninas lascas.

Na podia ver, mas por alguns segundos uma sombra mista de arrependimento e compaixão passou pelos olhos de Near.

- Desculpe-me. Não queria deixá-lo triste. – o tom de voz ainda era desprovido de expressão.

- Ah, relaxa. Não foi culpa sua.

As bebidas chegaram. Matt não deu muita atenção á sua. Preferiu ficar observando o albino e a estranha forma como ele bebia água.

- Escuta, o que se faz por aqui?

- Como? – tinha se perdido em um devaneio e parara de prestar atenção.

Ah, podia-se fazer de tudo. Jogar, beber, fumar, brincar com as senhoritas, beber enquanto joga, fumar enquanto brinca, jogar enquanto bebe etc.

Ao lado, em uma mesa composta só por homens de pele escura, ouviam-se exclamações de todo tipo. A disputa era acirrada.

- Qualquer um pode jogar?

Desde que tenha algo para apostar. Sim. O que será que passava pela cabeça do mais novo?

- Onde eu encontro um baralho?

O ruivo apontou para um balcão onde se trocava fichas. Near se dirigiu até lá, hesitante. Um homem mal-encarado lhe passou um baralho completo. Voltando á mesa, o pequeno começou a construir um castelo, com tanta paciência e precisão que as cartas pareciam estar coladas por mágica.

Logo chamou a atenção, pois sua obra ocupava toda a mesa. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram, curiosas.

- O que mais você sabe fazer além de brincar, garoto? – indagou um homem muito mais velho.

- Sei jogar.

- Hahaha...Pôquer?

- Não, imbecil. A sua cara no chão.

Estranhamente, o insulto partira de Matt.

- Quer morrer, pirralho?

- Se eu te levar junto...

O homem puxou-o pela camisa, prestes a causar algum dano.

- Chega. – Near se interpôs – Resolvemos isso com as cartas na mesa.

- Vai apostar, garoto?

- Sim.

- O quê?

- A integridade física do meu... amigo.

"Amigo? Só pode ser brincadeira!"

- O garoto fala difícil pra quem nem saiu das fraldas ainda. Quer encarar o campeão? Então tudo bem. Mas essa aposta está muito baixa.

- Ponha todas as suas fichas no jogo então. – o albino começava a adquirir força no tom de voz.

- Você não tem fichas, moleque.

- Fique com a minha vida, então.

Um murmúrio percorreu o aglomerado de pessoas ao redor.

- Proposta aceita!

--Pausa para a arrumação da mesa e posicionamento do desafiante.--

_Pensamentos de Matt no exato instante em que caiu a ficha:_

"Aquele garoto vai morrer! Por minha culpa! E... Ele me considera um amigo?! Ou disse aquilo só para dar mais ênfase? E se ele ganhar? Mas e se ele perder?"

--Voltamos agora com a nossa programação normal—

O combate prometia. Segundo foi apurado, era o atual campeão contra um garoto que nunca tinha apostado antes. Ambos já estavam sentados, só esperando as cartas serem embaralhadas.

- Uma melhor de três, que tal?

- Concordo. Não vá chorar quando perder, pirralho.

ROUND ONE

Cada um recebeu cinco cartas. Near continuava demonstrando nenhuma emoção. Seu adversário deu um leve sorriso, mal abrindo a boca para pedir apenas mais uma carta.

- E quanto a você? – a banca perguntou.

- Nenhuma.

Ouviu-se um "Oh!" da platéia que se formava.

O homem abaixou suas cartas. Uma trinca de reis.

Era a vez de Near. Ele depositou as suas cartas sobre a mesa uma a uma.

Dez de espadas.

Dez de ouros.

Valete de copas

Valete de ouros.

Nove de paus.

Dois pares. Perdera.

- Hahahaha! Pensou mesmo que tinha alguma chance?

- Ainda faltam duas rodadas. – devolveu as cartas à banca.

ROUND TWO

Novamente receberam as cinco, com uma única diferença. Não houve sorrisos por parte do homem.

- Uma carta. – pediu secamente.

- Também quero uma.

A banca jogou as duas cartas de cabeça para baixo na mesa. Near e o homem se entreolharam. Desconheciam o valor ou o naipe das mesmas.

- Quer trocar?

- É um desafio, pirralho?

- Não, é uma sugestão. Aceita?

- Sim.

Trocaram. Matt sorrateiramente olhou a mão do homem. Um Straight.

Abaixaram seus jogos, quase ao mesmo tempo. Near tinha um Flush. Ganhara.

ROUND THREE

As cartas estavam postas. O homem tinha abaixado seu Straight Flush. Near ainda não pedira o número de cartas que queria. Olhou para sua mão.

Rei de espadas.

Rainha de espadas.

Valete de espadas.

Dez de espadas.

Dois de ouros.

Todo o desfio se resumiria àquela última carta. Sua única chance era um Royal.

- Quero uma. – pediu à banca – Mas não sua. Quero que ele corte o baralho e me dê a carta. – apontou para o homem.

- Hum. Isso não é mágica, moleque, é um jogo.

- O que? Está com medo?

- Ah, é? Então está bem. – cortou o baralho e puxou uma carta virada para a mesa. – Aqui está. Arrastou-a até Near.

O pequeno albino abaixou as suas cartas, antes de recolher a nova.

A platéia lhe deu uma salva de palmas. Era um bom jogador, mas teria sorte o suficiente?

Quando pousou seus dedos sobre a nova carta, foi como se todo o ar tivesse sido sugado do saloon. Ninguém respirava. No fundo, todos da platéia torciam pelo albino. Principalmente um ruivo, que estava quase roendo as unhas.

Sem nem olhar, lançou-a no centro da mesa. Ás de espadas.

- Um Royal Straight Flush! – anunciou a banca. – A vitória é do desafiante!

A multidão foi à loucura.

O pequeno foi jogado de um lado para o outro, recebendo desde tapinhas nas costas a apertos na bunda.

Um certo ruivo puxou-o pela mão, até um lugar mais afastado.

- Viu aquilo, Matt? Não foi absolut... – foi interrompido por lábios quentes, cobrindo os seus com força. Aquilo era... um beijo?

Colocou suas mãos sobre o peito do mais velho, tentando afasta-lo, mas era muito mais fraco. Até que se acostumou com aquela sensação. Era bom.

Finalmente se afastaram, ofegantes. Só então percebeu onde estavam. Era o depósito do bar.

- Near, seu maldito! Eu fiquei preocupado! Como é que você aposta a sua vida desse jeito, seu besta?!

O pequeno não respondeu. Contentou-se em sentar encostado na parede. Não tinha se recuperado ainda do contato físico.

O ruivo engatinhou até o seu lado.

- Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu? É perigoso demais, e esses caras são profissionais. Podem ficar irritados e te machucar. E, além do mais... – foi a vez de Near interromper.

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Ahn?

- Me beijar. Por quê?

- Porque sim, oras.

- Não tem motivo?

Pausa. Silêncio.

- Acho que eu gosto de você.

- Por quê?

- ORA, PARE DE PERGUNTAR POR QUES!!!!

- Não grite comigo!

Pausa. Silêncio. Com a mesma voz sem emoção, o albino perguntou:

- Pode fazer de novo?

[FIM]

Esclarecimentos:

1- Não tenho criatividade para dar nome ás pessoas, então chamei o homem de homem msm.

2- No pôquer, segue-se uma hierarquia com as combinações de cartas possíveis. Abaixo, da de maior valor(Royal) para a de menor(Two of a kind)

Royal Straight Flush- Sequência máxima(que vai do dez ao ás)

Straight Flush-Seqúência de cartas de mesmo naipe

Quadra-Quatro cartas de mesmo valor, mas naipes diferentes

Full House-Uma trinca e um par

Flush-Todas as cartas de mesmo naipe

Straight-Sequência qualquer

Trinca(Three of a kind)- três cartas de mesmo valor, naipes diferentes

Dois pares

Par-duas cartas de mesmo valor, naipes diferentes

...

PARABÉNS, RAAYY!!!!!


End file.
